Bleach:The New Enemy Appears
by Rosey-Chan
Summary: Karin and some of her friends go to the Soul Society for help to fight this new enemy. Some shingami are now assigned to teach them how to control ther zanpakutos. But can they do it in time before the new enemy strikes?
1. Explaining

**Hey! I'm Rosey-Chan! This is my FIRST Bleach Story! Hope you like it! Oh and I dont own anything except the plot and OCs C: Hope you enjoy! C:**

"Ok...you know the plan?,"a girl asked two other girls. The girl had knee-length long jet black hair and beautiful blood red eyes. SHe was the shortest of the three. The tallest one had boy cut spiky and messy black hair and dark brown eyes. The last girl had shoulder length black hair put into a pony-tail and dark grey eyes.

"Yeah we know...I just want to see Ichigo...So Rose and Tatsuki...you ready to pack ,But we need to get Memily?,"the medium height girl said. The other girls named Rose and Tatsuki nodded. They soon started to walk to Kurosaki Clinic.

"Karin! My beautiful daughter has come home with her best friends! Rose and Tatsuki-channnn!," a man appearing to be in his late 40's yelled as the trio walked in. Karin growled and kicked the man in the face.

"Oh shut up GOAT-CHIN!"she yelled walking away and towards her room upstairs with Rose and Tatsuki following. "My dad is annoying! Also let's hurry and pack. You two should be glad that I keep all the stuff you leave here and that Rose can fit most of my old clothes. ,"Karin sighed. Tatsuki and Rose laughed and grabbed three backpacks from under Karin's bed. Tatsuki began to fill her bag up with her own clothes needed as did the other two girls.

After about 80 minutes later they were done. The bags were filled. "So. Ready to go? It's already night and Yuzu and Isshin should be sleeping now...and Memily should be packed...,"Rose smiled. Karin and Tatsuki nodded and the three girls tip-toed down the stairs. On the table beside the door was a notebook. Rose grabbed it and took the pencil and pen also. Grabbing their shoes they opened the door to the house and carefully walked out and closed the door back. "Alright.,"Rose said and slipped her shoes own and waited for Karin and Tatsuki before running down the street and towards Urahara's.

When they got there they weren't surprised to find Urahara Kisuke and Memily the blonde with green eyes waiting for them. He sighed and led them down to the basement and looked at them."You sure?,"he asked and the three girls nodded. Tessai and Kisuke nodded and started the portal. Glancing at eachother quickly Rose , Memily, Karin , and Tatsuki ran through the portal just as it was about to close. Once inside the didn't stop running but started running faster because they knew the sweeper was coming.

"This is going to be soo fun guys!"Karin smiled while running. Tatsuki and Memily just smirked and Rose just nodded slightly. The sweeper was gaining speed and they were glad that they made it out the other end of the portal and were now in Seireitei. Which was in the Soul Society. Since they were still in the air they started to fall faster."Ahhhhhh~! "they all screamed almost gaining the attention of Shinigami down below. They soon landed in a heap on the ground."Owww~,"they groaned getting up when they came face to face with none other than Ichigo Kurosaki."Hi Ichi-nee...,"Karin said smiling.

Ichigo looked at her a minute before widening his eyes."Karin! What are you doing here! And Tatsuki and Rose and Memily! What the heck! "Ichigo yelled shocked. Karin Memily ,and Tatsuki sweat-dropped while Rose sighed and got up."Well why ever you are here...the old man wants me to bring you to him okay...also all the captains are going to be there aswell as lieutenants and 3rd and 5th seats...and such...so come on! "Ichigo sighed walking away with Karin and Tatsuki nodding and Rose just sighing and silently trailing behind skipped along.

Soon they made it to their destination. Ichigo walked in first and then Karin and the others. They came face to face with some familiar faces except for Rose and Memily who only knew Ichigo."So who are these four? Why are they here?How did they get here?,"Yamamoto asked seriously opening his eyes to get a good look at the three.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki! These are my best friends Tatsuki Arisawa,Memily Monroe and Rose Beauty...we came here to see Ichi-nee and to get answers and help...We got here with Urahara's help...,"Karin explained with a sigh. Everyone looked at her and then at her companions examining them.

"What kind of help...Also we would be honored to help another Kurosaki...,"Yamamoto said wondering what they could be asking help for. What could it be. There wasn't any disturbances in Karakura...that they knew of.

"There have been many arrancar attacks for over a year...they have learned how to conceal everything now...but I can track them down aswell as my friends...we have been secretly fighting an eliminating the arrancars but their numbers are increasing rapidly...they barely come at night but mostly in the know we can defeat them by ourselves but with the rising numbers we aren't so sure we can anymore and need help...,"Karin said with a growl.

The Shinigami there were shocked. How could they have missed this. These girls must've been through alot over the year expesially since they were so young. But wait how did they defeat them?"How did you defeat them? ,"Yamamoto asked curiously. Karin smirked.

"Well...first we used our physical strength and reiatsu...but then Rose helped us get Zanpakutos without becoming shinigami...also...I used a soccer ball to defeat most before the zanpakuto, Tatsuki used her brute strength, Memily used her beauty and aggression and Rose used her speed ,height and fexibility to make the enemies defeat eachother...,"the younger Kurosaki then directed his eyes towards Rose as did the other shinigami.

"So. Would you like to show us these zanpakutos? ,"Yamamoto asked and the girls smirked and nodded while Rose did nothing but look down. Yamamoto noticed this aswell as most shinigami there but kept silent. All girls put there hands out infront of them and stood side by side. Rose , Karin, Tatsuki, and Memily.

"Freeze them all as you walk upon the frosted(or frozen) heavens.,"Rose started and soon her hands began to glow and icy blue.

"Burn them all as you fly around the firey skies.,"Karin said beginning hers aswell and soon her hands began to glow a firey red.

"Blow them all over as you rule the windy abyss.,"Tatsuki began as her hands began to glow a windy white.

"Heal them all while you stomp on the rocky earth.,"Memily recited as her hands began to glow a earthy brown.

"Frozen Ice Dragon, I call upon to Ice, Snow to Snow.,"Rose continued as her hands glowed brighter.

"Burning Fire Phoenix ,I call upon you. Fire to Fire, Ash to Ash.,"Karin said next as her hands grew brighter.

"Blowing Wind Serpent, I call upon you. Wind to Wind, Song to Song.,"Tatsuki said hands glowing brighter.

"Healing Earth Goddess,I call upon you. Earth to Earth, Rock to Rock.,"Memily continued as her hands glew brighter.

" akumahyouryuu (Demon Ice Dragon)! The Frozen Ice Dragon! Freeze! "Rose yelled with a sigh as a beautiful ice blue ,teal , and sheath appeared in her hands which was embordered with dragons.

"Abunaikajigetsu(Dangerous Fire Moon)! The Burning Fire Phoenix! Burn! "Karin yelled as a orange and red sheath appeared in her hands that also had on fire moons on it.

"Hebikaze(Wind Serpent)!The Blowing Wind Serpent!Blow!"Tatsuki yelled and a white sheath with light blue wind swirls and serpents embored on it appeared in her hands.

"Iyasumegami(Heal Goddess)! The Healing Earth Goddess! Heal!"Memily yelled and a light brown sheath with darker brown lines that looked like cracks decorated it and a beautiful maiden was embordered on it.

The shinigami gaped at the beautiful sheaths , expecting the swords to be just as beautiful. Yamamoto , Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, and Yumichika were the ones who examined them the most. "I see that your sheaths are very beautiful. But what about your zanpakutos? Are they equally beautiful?,"Yamamoto questioned.

Rose finally snapped."No! No more! Its bad enough I had to show all these shinigami my sheath! Its also even worse that I had to show the arrancars my sheath and zanpakuto! I want to fight like I used to before I showed you how to get your zanpakutos before becoming a shinigami! I am going to die! I need to stop doing this! I hate showng my Zanpakuto and sheath! I might die! Its cold! Its freezing! My personality isn't cold! My mind isn't cold! My everything isn't cold! Karin's soul is feisty and uncontrollabe like fire! Tatsuki is as clever as a serpent and she moves like the wind! Memily is a very beautiful person who likes to heal! But what about me! I am not cold! I am not Cold! I am not Ice! I don't know why my zanpakuto is ice! I am not cold!"she screamed with tears running down her eyes.

Toshiro looked at her and was confused as were other shinigami."Rose! You are not going to die! Just because of this! Gosh dangit! When you fight you embrace the ice. You don't act like this! You fight gracefully and feirce like a dragon. You use the ice to your advantage because you once stay outside in the cold with only a pair of short shorts and a tee shirt on for at least a week! You say you are not cold but you are! That's why we have our zanpakutos! They represent us!"Karin yelled at her. Rose clutched her head and shook it as a no gesture.

Memily then got tired of this and walked up to Rose and slapped her."Just because you can't control your own zanapkuto and mask that good doesn't mean anything! Just train harder! Ok! Maybe that old man can assign you a trainer with a ice type zanpakuto! Your zanpakuto is the strongest female ice type! We all need help controlling our zanpakutos! Not only you! So shut up! "Memily growled.

Yamamoto heard enough and sighed."Since you all have elements and I kind of know your types as in personalities then I will pair you up with people you would work well with. Toshiro and Rukia teach Rose , Ichigo and I will teach Karin , Renji and Zaraki will teach Tatsuki , Yumichika and Shunsui will teach Memily..now the shinigami I have chosen stepp forward.

**How was it? Hmm please tell me! Oh and you see that Review button. Click it! You will receive a virtual cookie! Jk! But please Review Thanks! :D**


	2. Toshiro's Mistake

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chappie! :D**

The Shinigami that were chosen stepped forward and inspected their pupils."So. Who will I be teaching again?,"a white haired Shinigami wth turquoise eyes said with a sigh. Rose looked at him and glared. Who the heck did this dude think he was? Well no matter! She would get Karin to beat him up! The shorty! Rukia soon stood beside him with a sigh and then pointed to Rose who turned aay acting like she didn't see them."You. Come now...,"was all Toshiro said, while Rose snorted and Rukia sweat-dropped.

Ichigo then gave his sister a noogie."Heh! Guess I'll be teachin ya squirt!"he joked and soon enough he got kicked toward the wall."Hey!"he yelled at her while everyone laughed. Zaraki smirked and now wanted to challenge Karin but Renji grabbed him and pulled him over to Tatsuki who was watching all this with amusement.

Renji gulped a bit before poking her."Hey. Guess we will be teaching you how to control your zanpakuto...,"he said looking away. Zaraki noticed this and smirked wider. Tatsuki just looked at him and glared.

"You don't have to teach me nothin! You think just because I'm a girl that I need teachin! Who the heck do you take me for moron!"the ill-tempered girl growled dangerously while Zaraki laughed and Renji sweat-dropped.

Yumichika and Shunsui were casually talking to Memily about beautiful things."Oooh~! Have you ever seen a grey rose? It is so beautiful...,"the blonde girl named Memily smiled. Shunsui and Yumichiki grinned and now wanted to see it.

"Wow. I can't even imagine it! Can you show us at training?,"Yumichika smiled running a hand through his hair and smirking. Memil grinned beautifully and nodded."Thanks!"Shunsui and Yumichika chorused.

Toshiro soon growled dangerously."I am not a KIDDDDD~!"he screamed as his voice cracked at the end. Everyone now focused their attention on Toshiro and was seething and red with anger.

"Yeah you are! I mean how can you be a captain! You are no taller than me! Only by three inches! But I still can't believe you can be that short! I mean how could you even beat an enemy? Huh Shorty? I bet you can't even protect those close to you because you are so Sho-,"she started and then something bad happened. Toshiro slapped her hard across the face. She had struck a nerve. Rose was stunned and was left with a red mark on her cheek and her face still turned from the strength and impact. Rukia was stunned, well everyone was stunned but Memily, Tatsuki, and Karin looked angry and worried at the same time.

Toshiro growled."How dare you! What do you know about me? Huh! Nothing! You don't know a single thing! Also who are you to talk! If I am so short what about you? I bet you can't even protect the ones close to you! You know nothing about me! I am surprised you even lasted this long here! Normally people like you ccan get killed from trying to smack-talk a captain! "the short captain yelled angrily. Soon a tear fell down Rose's face. Toshiro noticed this and realized what he did."Oh shiz...,"was all he said as he tried to think of a way to apologize. Everything was silent until Rose decided to speak.

"Your right. I don't know a thing. I'm sorry...I guess you reminded me of my best-friend for a moment. Not Karin my d-dead BFF...He was the greatest and the same height as you. We always used to argue like that and it was the greatest. You are right. I can't protect ones closest to me because I couldn't even save Kenshiro from dying...I was useless. I could have saved him but I didn't, I couldn't...It's all my fault he's dead. All my fault! "the short blackette cried. Toshiro felt guilty after he heard that and tried to get the words out to apologize but Rose had ran off before he could say anything.

"Rose wait! Gawd! She is going to freeze everything again!"Karin growled. Memily turned to Toshiro and sighed but glared at the same time."Toshiro Hitsugaya! Next time pay attention to her eyes! They show all her emotion! Pay attention to it all before you act!"Karin yelled and soon began to run after the crying Rose.

"You really struck a nerve there kiddo...,"Memily scowled as she approached the captain slowly. And then...

**So how did you like this chappie? Tell me what you think! C: Review!**


End file.
